


Gentlemen's Club

by strawberry_cider



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Eye Contact, Jonah being a hoe, M/M, Short One Shot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Very porn video plot-line, Victorian Attitudes, Voyeurism, this is pretty dumb but i'm posting it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: Robert Smirke hears rumours about his friend, Jonah Magnus, and finds out the truth.
Relationships: Jonah Magnus/Mordechai Lukas/Maxwell Rayner, Jonah Magnus/Robert Smirke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Gentlemen's Club

Robert leaned back into his chair, letting the cigar smoke float up from his lips to the cloud forming above them. He kept glancing at the door with a dark olive portière, impatiently waiting for someone to arrive. He was playing cards with two other members of the club to pass time, but his mind kept wandering to the friend that was not present. Whatever was holding him? At one point he stopped paying attention to the game and started bouncing his leg in place.

“What is the matter, Smirke?” One of his companions asked.

“Oh, nothing!” He said and forced his leg in place.

“You keep looking at the door.” The other remarked without looking up from his cards.

“Oh... Well, you see, I am waiting for Jonah Magnus.” Robert said.

“Are you, now?”

“Yes, he told me he would like to talk today with me today, but he's yet to arrive.”

“I wonder what's holding him back...” One of his companions said, puffing out a laugh. The other grinned under his moustache.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Robert asked, furrowing his brows.

“Oh, Smirke, surely you know by now.” One of them said. “You're in the same club with Magnus, after all.”

“I do not know what you are implying.” Robert said, feeling quite cross. Yes, Jonah was not perfect (far from it...), but it still bothered him when people talked behind his back and spread rumours. You would think the members of a “gentlemen's club” would refrain from gossiping like schoolboys, seeking to deprecate someone's image like that just for a momentary laugh.

“Jonah Magnus... is quite a conversationalist. He knows how to make himself liked, and gets along quite well with several members of our club, doesn't he?”

Robert blinked. “W-Well, yes, but-”

“He's got a silver tongue, doesn't he?”

“Many members can attest to the quality of his tongue.” The other snickered at his own corny joke.

Robert felt heat fill his face and turn his cheeks red. “What on earth are you two talking about?!”

“Oh, _come one_ , Robert! Have you been living under a rock? Jonah's the bicycle of this club.”

Robert made to make a sound of indignation, but it got caught in his throat from the shock of it all. “That can't be true!” He eventually blurted out.

“I hear, once, Simon Fairchild beat him with his cane until his behind was red and raw, and that made him spend all over the chaise.” The other whispered from behind his cards.

“Pfft! Only once?” The first grinned. “I heard that a few weeks ago, in the lounge, he had seven men in a row take him, and had an eight, one of the youngsters, lick him clean...”

“Oh, I heard that too! I heard it was Barnabas Bennett he asked to do that.”

“Hah, why am I not surprised?”

Robert watched and listened to the two men talk with his eyes wide and his mouth ajar. He could not believe what he was hearing. Jonah wouldn't...

“Oh, leaving so soon, Robert?” One of the asked.

Robert did not answer and walked past the portière. He could hear them snickering behind them, but screw them. To just openly talk about such debauched things, basically shout them in a room full of people – Robert needed a quiet place to cool his head. He headed for the lounge. He angrily shook his head. Even _if_ Jonah were to... partake in _such things_ , he wouldn't do it in such a public place where anyone could easily walk in on him and catch him. He wasn't an idiot. Robert stopped in his tracks and pondered for a moment about the statement he just thought, but shook his head. He needed a moment to calm down. 

Goodness, how could people even come up with such things? Sleep with seven men in a row? Really? Would Jonah even survive that, petit as he is? He would be a complete wreck by the end. Covered in semen, eyes out of focus, mouth open and drooling, bruises on his hips and thighs, maybe a few on his chest and his neck...

Robert slapped himself over the face. He walked faster towards the lounge.

The door was closed, but not locked. He listened to see if anyone was inside and sighed in relief when he heard the voices of Mordechai Lukas and Maxwell Rayner. They were casually discussing business. Robert decided to join them. Such conversation was much more appropriate for men such as themselves, unlike the other's nonsense and smut.

He knocked on the door, loud and clear but politely before walking in. “Excuse my intrusion, Sirs, but would you mind if I joi-” Robert's voice reached a pitch he did not know it could reach as he yelped upon seeing that Lukas and Rayner were not by themselves. Jonah was between them, his mouth taking Rayner's cock entirely and his behind taking Lukas'. The two men were fully clothed, aside from their trousers being pulled down enough to free themselves, and Jonah was fully nude, clothes discarded on the floor, sweat glistening on his skin. Drool was dripping down his chin and his throat bulged. He opened his eyes and looked at Robert completely  _undisturbed_ . Like what he was doing was nothing of note. Like he has been caught reading or winding his pocket watch.

“Is that you, Smirke?” Rayner asked. “That didn't sound like you at all just then.” He chuckled.

Robert's heart was pounding out of his chest and his head felt like it was going to burst. His face felt like it was going to crack like porcelain from how hard it was burning. He stammered out an unintelligible apology and made to leave, taking a step backwards.

Jonah, never taking his eyes off him, removed Rayner from his mouth and said “Stay”, voice hoarse and ragged

“W-What...?” Robert asked.

“Stay.” Jonah ordered.

“I-I-”

“I want you to watch me.” Jonah said, on a tone that allowed for no contradictions. “I know you want to.”

Robert exhaled shakily. His cock pushed painfully against his pants. As though under a spell, he stepped back into the room.

“And close the door.” Jonah added, before taking Rayner back in his mouth. Rayner laughed again and Lukas rolled his eyes. Jonah, unsteady from nerves and excitement, sat down in an armchair by the door, with a perfect view of the threesome before him.

Rayner sat comfortably down on the sofa, deep in Jonah's mouth, as Lukas fucked him, slow but hard, rocking his body back and forth. Jonah took both of them diligently, effortlessly, but kept his eyes right on Robert. He put on a show for him, moaning and arching his back like a prostitute.

Robert fisted his cock through his pants, biting his lips and his tongue to keep himself quiet. He pulled it free and jacked off, squeezing hard and playing with the tip, gloved hand smooth against his skin, listening to Jonah's muffled keening and the wet slapping sounds. He dared not look away. Jonah had an iron grip on him just with his eyes, he was _not allowed_ to look away, Jonah had full control, despite being ravished right before him. Robert thought with a shudder what it would feel like to be in the position of either Lukas or Rayner. To have Jonah beneath him and making those sounds, naked and covered in sweat, hair in his face, thighs shaking with every thrust, his cock buried in him and coming out glistening. Robert used his other hand to cover his mouth as he came, barely managing to cover the whine that he made.

Jonah grinned around Rayner's cock. Robert slid down his chair, fatigued, his pleasure on the carpet before him, continuing to watch Jonah be defiled, slowly becoming aware and aroused again. He saw Rayner grab Jonah by his hair and push himself down his throat. Jonah drank all of him, pointedly glancing at Robert again, licking the semen that escaped his lips and dripped down his chin. He lied with his head on Rayner's hip as Lukas groaned and fucked him harder and faster. His hands left red marks on Jonah's ass from how harshly he was holding. Jonah kept looking at Robert, looking right at his eyes with Rayner's member by his face.

Robert gasped when Jonah let out a strangled scream and convulsed, as though electrocuted, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He saw him spend on the expensive fabric of the sofa, as Lukas filled him with his own load from the opposite end. Jonah's shaking and twitching body collapsed on the sofa, his face flushed and mouth open, gasping for air. Never had Robert seen something so beautiful.

The lounge fell quite, but for Jonah catching his breath and late shots of pleasure still coursing through him, up his spine, making his keen from time to time. Only vaguely did Robert see Lukas and Rayner leave. One of them told him something, but he didn't hear it. All he could pay attention to was Jonah. His eyes were closed and his forearm was resting over his forehead, breathing slowly, and his legs obscenely parted, one of them hanging off the edge. He only opened his eyes when he heard Robert walk up to him. He watched Robert turn him to lay on his back before him. Robert's eyes were out of focus and his face was beet-red. He looked almost as debauched as him, only clothed. Jonah smiled wide as Robert sat between his legs and started tugging off his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank so very much for reading! <33


End file.
